


Unspoken

by Aoyagi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyagi/pseuds/Aoyagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Five Things Toothless Can't Say, and One Thing Hiccup Won't</p>
<p>A series of one-sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Five Things Toothless will never be able to tell Hiccup:

1\. The other dragons sometimes now collectively refer to the pair as The Godslayers.

2\. He'd had a name, a dragon name (and would have collapsed laughing to hear Hiccup try to pronounce it) but Toothless is the only name he remembers now.

3\. One cannot tame a dragon any more than one can tame a Viking; the only reason the Training Ground dragons had allowed riders that day was because Hiccup had been the one asking.

4\. The Night Fury clan had helped with raids but always refused to steal food or kill Vikings, which meant they had not been allowed inside the Nest for generations, on penalty of death.

5\. Once, flying was lonely.

One Thing Hiccup doesn't say, but Toothless knows anyway:

1\. The scars that crawl up and down his left side  _burn_ , in the way that his missing foot  _hurts_ , but it all fades away when he's in the air.


End file.
